Parenting
by cooliochick5
Summary: Sequel to 'Abandon'. How does Chuck take being a parent? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Being a new parent isn't as easy as it looks. Like, seriously, you may see those shows and the actors are like 'yeah parenting is easy.' but hell are they wrong! Here's how my first night of being a parent went:

So I had finally healed enough that I could start taking care of Abby. It seemed pretty easy at first. She cried, I fed her, she wet herself, i changed her, and then she slept...AND THEN she started crying for no reason. And not just that little whimper, sniffle, done crap everyone says babies do, but no, she started sobbing like she just watched the titanic!

"Abby, baby, what's wrong?" I cooed, rocking her slowly. I decided to check her out. She wasn't hungry, wet or tired. So what could be wrong?

"maybe she has colic." Dutch suggested. I stared at him, then quickly looked in up in the parenting book.

_'Colic: is crying in a baby that lasts for longer than 3 hours a day and is not caused by a medical problem. Colic occurs in almost all babies to varying degrees.'_

I almost dropped the book. COLIC!? Gosh, was I in for it. Abby hadn't stopped crying, and it had been almost an hour now.

"Abby." I almost whined, "Please stop crying." and much to my surprise, BOOM, she was out.

Remember when I would fall asleep, only to wake up half a second later to either check Abby or calm her crying. Well, a mix of both happened. I had a dream Abby was crying, woke up, and she actually was crying.

Ironic huh? Anyway, she was just hungry (figures, after all the crying she did) and after she was fed, she went right back to sleep. This little routine continued for a majority of the night until I finally picked up Abby, held her until she fell asleep, then passed out in the chair I was sitting it. This always seems to happen, I don't know why, but whatever. I got about four hours of sleep, so I could really care less. It wasn't until I woke up and remembered what today was, then I began to freak out.

The Larpers' New Years Eve party was today. I had to bring Abby with.

How would this go down!?

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**_

_**A/N: XD poor Chuck, he's screwed XD THANKS FOR READING**_


	2. Chapter 2

Abby was with Jacob in the kitchen. The infant now wore a red dress with little white rhinestones on it. She had on black nylons, and little black shoes to match. There was a tiny red bow in her hair as well. Next, Claire, Tennie, and Julie walked in, all had dresses on. Claire's dress was a blue, sparkly halter dress, with a high low hem, and Julie's dress was dark green, and had short sleeves. Tennie's dress was pink, and had a short, poofy skirt.

They all stood waiting for the guys.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" Tennie called. Just then, Mike, Chuck, and Dutch all slid into the kitchen. Some grand entrance, huh?

"What do ya think?" Mike asked, all three boys were in suits.

"Nice..." Julie began, but was cut off when Texas slid in, knocking all the guys over.

"Way to go, man!" Dutch snapped as Tennie helped him up.

"I know right, ya'll were like, WHOA! It was like dominoes or something!" Texas exclaimed, jumping off the floor. Everyone rolled their eyes, and headed for the door.

"Don't forget this little monster." Jacob laughed, holding Abby up.

Chuck almost facepalmed. How did he almost forget his own daughter.

"Thanks." He mumbled, taking the baby girl, and following the others.

"Don't stay out too late, and don't get into trouble." Jacob called after them.

It was a pretty short drive to 'Ramanthia', which had been decorated for the New Years Eve party. Turns out Chuck wasn't the only one who couldn't find a babysitter.

Thermon had been stuck watching his two-year old brother, Ruby had to watch her baby brother, Philip had to watch his little sister, Sam was left with his baby brother, and the Oracle had to watch his nephew.

"Couldn't find babysitters?" Chuck asked.

"Yup." Everyone said in unison.

"But it's fine, we have a play pen for them." Thermon announced, gesturing to an area that was gated for the children.

Chuck kept a firm hold on Abby, "Eh, it's fine."

"I don't want to hang out with these nerds." Claire suddenly whined.

"Hey I brought the beer- oh...never mind." One of the Larpers said, quickly hiding the case of Miller Lites.

"Now who you calling nerds?" Thermon commented.

The rest of the party was pretty fun, eventually Chuck's arms got tired, and he did put Abby in the play pen, then joined the others, who were dancing.

**Meanwhile:**

**In the Play Pen:**

"I wuv you guys." Sam's brother, Steven, laughed.

"Steve, you ha too muh apple juice." Abby snapped.

"Boy's is dummies." Philip's sister, Jackie, mumbled.

Thermon's brother, Tyler shook his head, "Nah alla us."

"A-leat Xavier has the wight idea." Abby nodded toward the Oracle's sleeping nephew.

"Why we all dressed up, anyway?" Ruby's little brother, Kenny, pulled at his bow tie.

"Daddy says 'cause it's New Yeas eve." Abby explained.

"What's dat mean?" Jackie asked.

"Dunno, doya know, T?" Abby looked up at Tyler, who was busy walking around the play pen.

"I tink it's when peoples cheer afta countin', see, look." he pointed to the group of Larpers, Burners, Claire, and Tennie, who were watching the countdown on a flat screen tv.

"THREE, TWO, ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Every one cheered, some of them, like Tennie and Dutch, actually kissed.

"EW!" The other babies exclaimed.

"Why ew?" Abby asked, as Tyler covered her eyes.

"Girls have cooties."

Abby was just about to ask what 'cooties' were when Chuck walked over and picked her up.

"Come on, Abbs, time to go." he smiled. The infant looked up, and cooed.

"See ya." She cooed to her friends as her dad carried her away.

**Back at HQ:**

**Chuck's P.O.V:**

Well, that actually went pretty well. I seriously thought Abby was gonna be fussy and crying all the time, since it was kind of loud at the party and there was a lot of people there. Hmm...that actually almost went down too well. Oh well, good enough for me.

Of course, the second we get home, Abby decides to cry for an hour, sleep for ten minutes, the decide she's hungry. Looks like I won't get any sleep, 'cause she's crying again. Oh well, brought this on myself. Happy New Year!

_**A/N: I hope that made sense. If you guys have seen Rugrats, that's what was going on. The babies can understand each other, but the adults can't understand them. Just thought that'd be cute. This is my very late New Years special. Hope you liked it. THANKS FOR READING!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chuck's P.O.V:**_

Well, it's about two o'clock in the morning, I think it's Tuesday, and for some reason, I fell asleep in a chair. A tiny hand clinging at my shirt reminded me that I had fallen asleep holding Abby. The bottle on the floor suggests I was probably feeding her when I feel asleep.

Gosh, father of the year, huh?

Anyway, Abby was asleep, and I figured I wouldn't get anymore sleep, so I stood up, quickly remembering I was in my room, and decided to go to the living room.

There, I lay on the couch, holding Abby against my chest. I had just gotten some what comfortable, when I realized I couldn't find the remote. I rolled my eyes and was just about to get up, when Abby decided to move as well.

She held on to handfuls of my shirt, as if she was scared that she would fall if she let go.

Deciding not to disturb her, I lay back down on the couch, and just looked at her.

It never dawned on me before, but just seeing this baby girl in my arms made me feel a sense of pride. Just thinking this is my daughter made me happy.

I adopted her only three weeks ago, but a lot has changed since then.

When I first saw her, Abby was a sickly baby girl, wrapped in only a red towel. Now she is healthy, and thanks to Claire, she is a pretty fashionable baby.

She sleeps most of the time, but when she is awake and not bawling her eyes out, she is the most interesting baby I've ever met.

She loves to be picked up and held, and once you look her in the eyes, there was no way of breaking that bond. It's like she's staring into your soul, and looking you over.

It was a little creepy to be honest. But even so, she loves to smile and laugh. She loves music too. We actually started turning on the radio in Mutt when we go places because of her.

Since I adopted her, I feel like a whole new person. I have to protect both of us now, as well as provide for us as well. I've tried to get a job, but Jacob says until I turn twenty, he'll take care of payments. That was a relief at least for now.

I started taking Abby along when I went LARPing, which was pretty cool, considering we haven't lost a battle since I started bringing her.

Sure, I've been severally lacking in sleep, but it's worth it. Abby is my world now. She's my little girl.

It's funny how when you're deep in thought, you don't notice the pair of brown eyes staring right at you.

When I finally snap out of it, Abby is staring blankly at me, as if she knew I was thinking hard about something.

"Hey, Ab," I cooed, looking back at her, "How's it goin'?"

Abby looked confused but finally she smiled. She stared back at me, as though she was trying to beat me in a staring contest. She blinked, and I couldn't help but exclaim "You blinked, I win!"

The infant giggled, and I threw my head back to laugh, when I noticed I had hit something.

The remote.

I picked it up, and started flipping channels, finally settling on Sesame Street. I hate that show, but Abby seems to like it. Oh well, it's 4am, and nothing else is on.

So that is how my daughter and I wound up watching TV well into the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Oober bored here, so I thought I'd update this. Been awhile actually. Hmmm...**_

_**Chuck's P.O.V:**_

I finally did it, you guys! I finally slept a solid eight hours! How did I do it? If you think it's because Abby stopped crying, then...wow...you've never raised a child before. Believe me, she cried, screamed even, but I got to sleep. How?

Well, it's funny, if you get thrown out of a car that is hovering over lake Michigan and then you happen to land in that water, which is freezing, mind you, um, yeah, you're gonna get sick.

So, here I am, coughing and shivering at 3am, and Abby starts crying, like always, which is probably why I was up at three in the morning anyway. So I got up to go to her, when...

"Where do you think you're going?" Mike asked, grabbing my wrist. I turned to see him standing now. How did he hear me? He was practically in a coma last I checked.

"I'm gonna go check on Abby." I commented back dryly, all the sarcasm was drained from me today.

"No, you're going back to bed, I'll go check on her." Mike tried to push me back to my bed, but I didn't budge.

Mike glared, then a smirk crossed his face, "What, do you not trust me or something?"

"Maybe."

This caught Mike off guard, but not enough to stop smirking.

"What could I possibly do to harm that little bundle of joy?"

immediately, twenty thousand different possible harms ran through my mind, but I went with the obvious one, "You could drop her."

Mike's face lost all emotion, "Is that the best you got?"

"Yes."

Mike folded his arms, "Look, just give me a chance."

"Well, maybe she doesn't like you." I finally shot.

"Maybe, because her father won't let me near her." Mike came back.

"Well...F-fine, you got five seconds, and if she doesn't stop crying by the time you get in there, I'm coming in." I threatened. Mike rolled his eyes and left the room.

Five seconds later:

"Chuck, how do you shut it off?" Mike finally called.

I crawled out of bed (not like I was sleeping anyway) and walked into the nursery.

"You give up yet?" I leaned against the door frame.

"No, I just can't figure out what's wrong with her." Mike commented slighly.

"Why haven't you picked her up yet?"

"I...I was getting to that."

I almost had to laugh at that, "Dude, you're clueless."

"Am not."

"Well, pick her up then." I folded my arms and smirked.

"Well, why don't you? You are her father after all." Mike shot back.

"You're her uncle, you do it, unless you have no idea what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing." Mike was just being so damn stubborn. I rolled my eyes and picked my child up. With just a glance it was easy to figure out what was wrong.

"She's hungry."

"How do you know?"

"She's gnawing on her fist, dude, she's hungry."

"So, how do we fix that?"

"We feed her." I honestly couldn't tell if Mike was being sarcastic or not. If he wasn't, well, guess who should never repopulate.

"How?"

Again, guess who should never repopulate.

"With a bottle." I almost had to add a 'duuuuuuuuh' to that, almost.

Mike looked around the room, put his hands in his pockets, then continued to roll his eyes.

"It's in the kitchen..." I finally said, "Here, you take her, I'll go get it."

I shifted Abby over to Mike and much to my surprize, he didn't drop her. Also to my surprize, she didn't start crying anymore than she already was. Figuring that this was probably tourte for Mike, I went to the kitchen and got one of the bottles. I ran back to the room, but Mike was already waiting for me in the hallway.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Mike was holding Abby as if she was a bomb. I groaned, again with the stupid questions.

"Here, sit down, you're gonna learn this stuff today." I pushed Mike back into the nursery and made him sit on the floor.

"Why are we-"

"Because the rocking chair is too high up." I answered flatly, kneeling behind my clueless little friend.

"I'm not gonna drop her." Mike snapped.

"Shut it and pay attention." Yes, this was totally unlike me, but mind you, it's 3 am, I'm sick, and I'm tired like nobody's business.

Mike was a bit taken back, but he did what he was told. Also very unlike Mike, but hey, it's 3 am.

I put my arms around him so I could get to Abby, who immediately started eating the second the bottle was place in front of her.

"And that's it?" Mike turned back to look at me.

"Yup." I smiled as Abby's eyes began to close. She hiccupped a few times then fell asleep.

"I just noticed something." Mike whispered, watching me put the infant back in her crib.

"What?"

"This is the first time you let me hold Abby for more than five seconds."

And with comments like that, it would be the last time too.

**_A/N: This chapter was actually a collaboration with Cloudlestorm via skype. We actually kept starting this over and over again and kept having to stop in the middle of it. We finally finish, but when I was typing this, I didn't have access to our messages and tried to type them from memory. Hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Also: Cloudlestorm pointed out to me that Abby's birthday was yesterday (April 16th) and so I just had to point that out XD_**


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up to total silence was kind of freaky. Being used to the sound of his daughter crying or Mike planning something in the kitchen, this silence was really freaking Chuck out. The blonde crawled out of bed and went to investigate.

No one was in the kitchen, they were probably all off visiting their dads or something. Chuck sighed as he remembered. Today was Father's Day.

It's not like Chuck really dreaded the day, it just upset him. His dad had been killed nearly seventeen years ago, and his foster dad really didn't care much for the day. he didn't consider Chuck his kid, so he really didn't consider himself a father either.

Walking to the garage, the hacker was surprised to find no one in there either. A million different thoughts ran through the blondes head as he continued his search.

'Okay, I understand why everyone else is gone, but where's Mike? WHERE'S ABBY!? Oh ma-" Chuck's thoughts were cut short when he entered Jacob's room.

Mike was sitting on the floor with Abby on his lap. They were both coloring away at a piece of paper (well, Abby was scribbling mostly).

"Did you find the red colored pencil yet?" Mike looked up at Jacob, who was searching around the room for the missing pencil.

"Can we do without it?"

"No, Chuck's favorite color is red."

"Wed!" Abby exclaimed happily, her nearly one year old speaking still needed a lot of work.

"Oh, wait, never mind, Abby has it." Mike watched the toddler scribble all over the card.

"What's going on in here?" Chuck asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Chuck! Ah, you weren't supposed to see this yet." Mike stood slowly, Abby clung to the card.

Mike slowly shifted the child over to her father.

"What's that you got there, Abbs?" Chuck slowly took the card from the child's hands.

"Da!" She squealed happily.

It was a simple card with scribbles on the cover. Inside, among the scribbles was clearly written, 'Happy Father's Day'. All the Burners had signed it. Someone, Chuck guess it was Mike, helped Abby write her name as well. Chuck laughed a little and smiled, "Thanks guys."

For once, it was a Happy father's day.

_**A/N: Lame, I know, but there's my father's day special. HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!**_


End file.
